bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Nev-Rex/Opowiadanie Meika-Chan feat. Nev-Rex
Halo halooo, trochę oficjalnie, ale kij z tym xD Adresatem bloga jest przede wszystkim dzisiejszy jubilat - nasz Adrian Shane :P Kojarzysz pewną Maję? Jeżeli tak to dobrze, bo razem z okazji urodzin życzymy Ci nowych serii/gier/czegokolwiek z Dragon Balla, samych dobrych ocen, fajnych nowych znajomości, zdrowia, uśmiechu, mało zmartwień i spełnienia marzeń. Nie pytaj co my jaraliśmy pisząc opowiadanie poniżej, sami nie wiemy. Ewentualnie mogła nam zaszkodzić bananowa wódka, albo kabanosy. Dzień zapowiadał się wspaniale, słońce świeciło, ptaszki śpiewały. Wszystko zaczęło się dopiero późnym popołudniem. Po mieście przechadzał się Adrian. Pewnym siebie krokiem i z uśmiechem na twarzy zmierzał w stronę pewnego budynku. To miał być zwyczajny dzień, nie wiedział co go czeka, a to on miał wszystko odmienić. Po krótkim spacerku dotarł do swojego celu. Znajdował się teraz przed małą szopką, przed którą leżała przewrócona taczka z bananami. Zaczął zbierać owoce do jednokółka, ale nagle zauważył coś niepokojącego. Jego uwagę przykuł widok zza szarego, zabrudzonego okna szopy. Był pewny, że zauważył głowę jakiejś znajomej osoby, jednak zbyt krótko się przyjrzał, by ją rozpoznać. Postanowił posłuchać co się dzieje w środku, ale nic nie dosłyszał. Wziął więc jednego banana w kieszeń i zaczął szukać wejścia, by podążyć za tajemniczą postacią. Szybko się jednak zorientował, że mała szopa była pozbawiona wejścia, a okno wyglądało na nietknięte przez lata. Wiedział, że tłucząc szybę wywoła zbyt wiele hałasu. Rozejrzał się dookoła, aby sprawdzić, czy nie znajdzie czegoś przydatnego. Nie musiał szukać długo. U stóp pobliskiej drzewa znajdowała się bezpańska skrzynia z narzędziami. Adrian szybko odszukał potrzebne przyrządy i zabrał się do otwierania okna. Był zaskoczony kiedy ledwo po dotknięciu, cała szyba spadła na niego. W ostatniej chwili złapał ramę, ratując szybę przed zbiciem. Stwierdził, że mógł najpierw sprawdzić czy okno po prostu jest otwarte. Postanowił zajrzeć do środka, ale to nie było takie proste. Jego ramiona nie mieściły się we framudze. Zirytowany Schane potraktował ścianę z kamehameha robiąc sobie prowizoryczne wejście. Jego oczom ukazały się stare schody prowadzące do podziemi. Bez problemu odgadł, że ze środka czuć alkohol. Zaraz potem usłyszał bieg odbijający się echem z dolnego piętra. Coś mu mówiło, że to odpowiednia chwila, aby jego kieszonkowy banana pokazał na co go stać. Ruszył więc w stronę hałasu, jednocześnie rozpakowując banana ze skórki. Po chwili wyjął ze środka latarkę. Włączył więc urządzenie oświetlając sieć tuneli. Powoli szedł przed siebie, aż w końcu dotarł do komnaty, w której spotykały się wszystkie korytarze. -Ene, due, like, fake - Shane zaczął wyliczankę. Jego wybór stanął na 14-ych drzwiach. Zaraz po wejściu znowu poczuł intensywny zapach alkoholu. Był lekko zmieszany, ponieważ szybko się okazało, że ten tunel to była ślepa uliczka. Już chciał zawrócić, gdy usłyszał zza ściany cichy śmiech. - Jestem chyba w jakimś Hogwarcie - Adrian zaczął szukać tajnego przejścia. Po obmacaniu całej ściany nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. Zdenerwowany rzucił na podłogę skórką od banana. Nagle podłoga pod jego nogami rozsunęła się, a zdezorientowany Shane zaczął spadać w dół. W ostatniej chwili złapał się zwisającej przy ścianie liny, która jednak nie wytrzymała obciążenia. To sprawiło, że spadł do basenu z zieloną galaretką. Coś zaczęło go wsysać z dołu, poziom substancji zaczął się zmniejszać. Żelatynę miał z każdej strony, po kilkunastu sekundach nie miał czym oddychać i omdlał. *** Adrian powoli odzyskiwał przytomność. Obraz nadal był rozmazany, ale udało mu się mniej więcej rozpoznać otoczenie. Nadal był pod ziemią, ale pokój był oświetlony. Na ścianie naprzeciwko niego wisiał dziwny plakat. Nie zdążył się mu jednak przyjrzeć, gdyż do pokoju weszły dwie osoby. Były ubrane w białe fartuchy, a twarze zakrywały im białe maski. Zdecydowanie rozpoznawał te sylwetki i był prawie pewien, że to byli jego znajomi. Jedna z postaci, o zdecydowanie kobiecych kształtach, podeszła do Shane’a. - Weź, wypij to - powiedziała kładąc na jego klatce piersiowej piekielnie gorący kubek. - A co, jeśli powiem, że nie mam zamiaru tego wypić? - odpyskował Adrian. Jednak szybko się zorientował, że to było złe pytanie. - Kobieta złapała go za kołnierz i podniosła do góry. Osłabiony chłopak nie miał sił, aby jakkolwiek zareagować, więc … grzecznie wykonał polecenie. Nie odczuwał jednak żadnych efektów. Po chwili kobieta go puściła, a sam ułożył się na łóżku. Postacie zdjęły maski i usiadły na leżącej naprzeciwko kanapie. - Co mi daliście do wypicia? - to jednak go najmniej interesowało, próbował rozpoznać twarze postaci, jednak wzrok wciąż go zawodził. - Wódka bananowa - usłyszał w odpowiedzi zmodulowany głos. Kiedy zrozumiał, że tamte osoby nie chcą mu zdradzić kim są, postanowił wstać z łóżka. Powolnym krokiem zaczął zbliżać się do kanapy. Nieznajomi zerwali się z łóżka równe nogi. Wzrok Shane’a powoli zaczął się wyostrzać. Kiedy jego oczy w pełni przejrzały wszystko zniknęło, a on sam został porażony przez światło. Po otworzeniu oczu znowu znajdował się w komnacie z wieloma tunelami. Zrezygnowany ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy wracał ulicą do domu, nadjechała limuzyna, do której został wciągnięty. Tym razem bez problemu rozpoznał Mei i Rexa, ale coś mu nie pasowało. Teraz był pewien, że to ich widział w podziemiach. - Mógłbym wiedzieć o co chodzi? - spytał przyjaciół. - Sto lat sto lat - odpowiedzieli równo. - Yyy, ale ja mam urodziny za tydzień - zdziwił się Adrian. - Nie, masz dzisiaj - powiedziała z uśmiechem Mei, jednak jej mina zaraz zrzedła - Wszystko w porządku? Chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzeć, Rex zacisnął dłonie na jego szyi. Zdezorientowany Adrian błyskawicznym ruchem wyjął banana i przystawił go Inuictusowi do głowy. - Spadaj, bo strzelam! - krzyknął Shane. Tanaki jednak szybkim ruchem zabrała owoc chłopakowi i wyjęła ze środka kosę. Kierowca gwałtownie skręcił. Znudzony tymi przygodami Adrian położył się na tylnych siedzeniach i poszedł spać. - Nie sądziłam, że ta bananowa wódka tak szybko zacznie działać - zmartwiła się Mei. Kilka minut później kiedy limuzyna dojechała pod Instytut Badań Naukowych im. Kabanosa Companierosa chłopak został zaniesiony do środka. Kiedy się obudził byli tam wszyscy znajomi przy stole. Pod sufitem wisiał napis “Wszystkiego najlepszego Adrian”. Co zostało powtórzone kiedy tylko wstał. - Ej, ale ja nadal nie mam dzisiaj urodzin, dzisiaj jest 30 czerwca - To była taka specjalna niespodzianka, trzymaliśmy cię tydzień w uśpieniu, żebyś absolutnie się nie spodziewał. Dzisiaj jest 7 lipca - wytłumaczył Rex podając przyjacielowi kieliszek - Jeśli chodzi o tamtą szopę, przygotowaliśmy tam trunek urodzinowy - Zgadnij kto był specjalistą - nagle za Adrianem pojawił się jego imiennik Shane usiadł obok Mag Mela i Apocalipsusa. Ze zdziwieniem zaczął się im przyglądać. Tym bardziej, że naprzeciwko niego uroczo patrzyła się Vierra. - Yyy, o a oni tu skąd? - Przecież nie jesteśmy w żadnej serii, nie? - odezwał się Jake Kazuya - Kto zabroni nam świętować twoich urodzin? Wszyscy zaczęli się bawić na imprezie. Odbywały się dzikie pląsy. Profesor Kabanos Companieros wzniósł toast za Adriana i po dwóch tygodniach wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach